


Sleepy Bargaining

by Kaysigns



Series: Shadows of the Past, Present, and Future [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Gen, Sleep, bogeyman!virgil, dad!thomas, its been a while since i posted oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: What's the father of a teenage bogeyman supposed to do when they find him awake eating chocolate on the kitchen counter at 3 AM? Father them, obviously.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Shadows of the Past, Present, and Future [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757491
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	Sleepy Bargaining

**Author's Note:**

> soooo turns out my plan of posting a new thing for this and my other AU once or twice a month instead of once a week in order to have more time to work on other stories was actually a horrible idea. I only managed to actually write out an outline for my new story today. Turns out having a schedule that makes me write weekly makes me capable of writing more, who would've thought. Anyway, this was gonna be based off a prompt I got, but then I got distracted by Virgil not wanting to go to bed.

“Virgil, get off the counter.” Virgil jumped, the bar of chocolate nearly slipping from his hand as he turned to look at the clearly exhausted father standing in the kitchen doorway. He glared, taking a big bite out of his bar. “I don’t wanna.”

“Virge, it’s almost three AM. Please go to bed.”

“No.”

“Don’t make me have to carry you, young man.” Virgil stared blankly at him.

“You’re like, half my height, how the fuck—”

“Okay, that’s fair, yeah. I didn’t think about that.” Thomas sighed. “But still, you need to go to bed.”

“Make me.”

“I’ll buy you ice cream tomorrow.” Thomas suggested. Virgil hummed quietly.

“Throw in a new sketchbook and you got a deal.”

“Is something wrong with the one you have now?”

“Nah, I just wanna see how far you’ll go.”

“Yeah, I thought so.” Thomas flicked the light on, Virgil wincing as he adjusted to the new brightness. He walked over to Virgil’s counter, leaning against it as he tried to figure out what to do next. He’d never had to deal with getting a teenager to fall asleep before; it was always just his younger kids throwing tantrums. But maybe he could use the same tactics...

“I’ll read you a bedtime story.” Virgil blinked, taking a few seconds to process that.

“Dad, I’m a fifteen year old shadow demon, that’s not gonna work.”

“But don’t you wanna know what it feels like to be read to sleep?” Virgil contemplated it for a moment, before shoving the rest of his chocolate in his mouth, mumbling an annoyed “goddammit.” He got off the counter and began making his way to his bed.

Thomas grinned triumphantly. When in doubt, bring out the more childish stuff. It worked wonders for someone who never got the chance to just be a child. He followed Virgil down the hall, grabbing a book he thought he would like off the bookcase.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very long because I wrote it in like an hour, but eh I think it turned out soft


End file.
